Love and Hatred
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm married to my best friend Dawn Berlitz. We love and hate each other. But hey that's our marriage! Rated M for future lemon. DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This was based off of a dream I had last night. I hope you enjoy it! This whole chapter will be in Ash's POV.**

**Summary:**

**Hi! My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm married to my best friend Dawn. We love each other and we hate each other. I guess that's life for you.**

There is a couple of things I learned from being married to Dawn.

1) She has another trademark saying: " No sex."

2) She loves gifts. That's her favorite word.

3) She loves to make me sleep on the couch.

4) Is a sucker for romance

5) She obsessed with thinking I'm having an affair with Misty.

I did become a Pokemon Master and she became a Coordinator. We have a huge house. Our pokemon live in the gigantic backyard. I'm trying to sneak inside of the house because I was out at the bar with my friends. Dawn doesn't like it when I go somewhere and don't tell her.

When I walked into the house, the lights were turned off. She's probably sleep. As soon as I shut the door the lights were suddenly on. It was Dawn with her hands on her hips.

" Where were you?" she questioned. "With Misty and your 5 children."

" Misty and 5 children? Dawn why would you say that.?" I asked her.

" Because you always go off somewhere and not tell me." she smartly answered.

" That's because I don't want you to worry. Dawn, I love you."

" Aww, Ash! Your so sweet!" she said as she ran and jumped on me.

I kissed her passionately until she broke the kiss.

" I love you too." she answered.

As we kissed, this time it became more and more intense. My hand trailed down her waist to her leg. I sent butterfly kisses down her neck. I know this really turns her on. She giggled and let go of me.

" No sex." she chuckled while walking pass me.

" Dawn!" I whined.

" No sex." she said as she walked up the stairs.

" I don't know how I put up with you!" I yelled.

Next thing I know, there's a pillow coming towards my face. It made me hit the carpet with a thump. Who knew she threw so hard?

" No blanket?" I said. A couple of seconds later, a small blue blanket was sent down the stairs.

" I love you, Ash." she said in a sing-song voice.

" You too." I mumbled.

I sat on the couch and sulked. This was going to be a long night.

**How does it sound? Should I continue? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of Love and Hatred. In this chapter Ash will apologize to Dawn. This chapter will be in Ash's POV. **

* * *

I decided that I would apologize to Dawn for being such a jerk. So today, I'm going to take her out to somewhere .She can go where ever she wants. No matter where it is.

I walked up to our bedroom door and took a deep breath. When I opened the door, a pillow hit me directly in the face.

" Dawn! What was that for?" I practically yelled.

" For walking in while I'm doing my hair!" she said. She picked up another pillow and threw it at me. I ducked just before it hit.

" Okay. Okay. I'm leaving." I said while backing out the room. I sat against the door and sighed heavily.

" Why does she hate me?" I asked myself. Suddenly the door flung open and I hit the floor.

" I don't hate you, Ash. You just get on my nerves sometimes."

" Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." I replied sarcastically.

" Look. That's not what I meant." She smoothed her hair down and sat next to me. " I'm sorry for overacting last night and this morning." she said kindly.

I looked her in the eyes. Her sapphire eyes always seemed to sparkle when we're together.

" It's okay. I'm sorry for leaving and not telling you."

" It's okay." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. " Now what was so important that you came in while I was doing my hair?" she inquired.

" I wanted to take you somewhere."

" Where?" She was starting to get excited.

" Anywhere you would like to go."

" How 'bout the carnival?"

I stood up and held my hand out. " Let's go my queen."

A bright smile spread across her face as she took my hand.

* * *

When we arrived at the carnival, different scents wafted in the air. I smelt popcorn, hot dogs, cookies, sausages, corn dogs, and many other kinds of food. My stomach started to growl. Dawn giggled and led me to a food stand.

" I would like 3 hot dogs and a small bag of popcorn."

" You know today couples get 25 percent off of what ever they." the woman said.

" Oh really." Dawn said.

Dawn gave the woman the money and took the food. I finished my hot dogs in less than 2 minutes.

" Dawn, I've been sleeping on the couch for a couple of days now. What gives?" I said suddenly.

" It's the things you do." she said simply.

" Like what?"

" Like when you insulted my cooking."

_Flashback_

_I sat at the dinner table poking at my plate with my fork._

" _What's the matter, Ash."_

" _Your cooking." I muttered. I guess she heard me because a over-cooked roll hit me on the head.__I picked up a green bean and threw it at her. It hit Dawn on the chest. She got a hand full of mashed potatoes and threw it. It landed on my shirt._

_After a couple of minutes of throwing food, Dawn got up and put her plate in the sink. I watched her move. Each step was a stomp. Each breath she took, she exhaled angrily. She was pretty mad._

" _I hope you like the couch." And with that she was off._

_End of Flashback_

" Or how about two days ago when you called me a bitch."

_Flashback_

" _Move up the three spaces." I read the card aloud. I moved my piece three spaces and landed on a place. It said "Move back three spaces." _

" _Damn." I cursed._

" _Ash it's cool. You'll eventually move."_

" _Your right I will win."_

" _I didn't say that." she dead panned._

" _But you meant it. You turn." _

_She sighed angrily and grabbed a card. _

"_You get zapped by a Pikachu. You lose a turn." she read._

" _Aww. Dee-Dee it's okay." I said in a baby-voice. She shot a glare at me and gave me the middle finger._

" _When?" I asked flirtatiously. She giggled and said " Not anytime soon."_

" _Bitch." I said under my breath._

" _Excuse me?" she said her anger flaring._

" _I said My head has an itch." I nervously said._

" _You called me a bitch."_

" _Did not."_

" _Did to."_

" _Not."_

" _To." By now our noses were barely touching._

" _You. Couch. Tonight." she whispered harshly._

_End of Flashback_

"You know I didn't mean it. I apologized that very night."

" I know and I forgave you." She continued walking only a couple of feet ahead of me.

" You know I want to sleep with you."I yelled after her. When everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing, I realized what I said and how it sounded. Everyone of different ages were staring at me.

A little kid about the age of 7 walked up to me.

" Sicko!" he yelled. He kicked me in the leg and took off running.

" I didn't mean it like that." I tried to explain how I wanted to sleep in the same bed as her. I got even more looks after I said that.

Dawn came over and said that we were married. Some people shrugged while other people continued to stare.

" Let's go get on some rides."

" Okay." I said while holding my leg. Man that kid could kick.

* * *

**Well I'm done with this chapter. If you have any ideas you would like for me to put in the next chapter PM me.**

**- Beautiful Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is chapter 3 of Love and Hatred. This chapter will contain a little less hurt for Ash and a LOT of fluff. This will be in Dawn's POV.**

We enjoyed ourselves after Ash's little mishap. At this point we are going home, unfortunately.

Ash is sleep. I wonder how I'm going to get him to bed. We finally pulled up in the drive way.

" Ash. Wake up." I said softly. I didn't get an answer.

" Ash. Wake up. " I said a little sterner. I pushed him out of frustration. He hit his head on the window.

" Ow Dawn! Why so rough?" he said rubbing the side of his head.

" You wouldn't wake up. Now let's go inside it's kind of chilly out here." I told him.

" Okay. Let's go." I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was so warm in here. Ash walked past me and laid down on the couch. I felt bad for making him sleep on that thing. It gives such a back ache.

" Ash c'mon." I said.

" Come where?" he said cracking one eye open.

" To bed silly."

" You mean you and me to the bed. Together." he said with a tinge of hope in his voice.

" I wouldn't want it any other way."

The next thing I knew Ash grabbed my hand and practically dragged me up stairs. We got changed and quickly fell asleep. It felt better now that Ash was sleeping next to me. I felt so lonely at night.

**1:00 am**

I woke up when I felt a strong, warm arm wrap itself around my waist.

" I love you, Dawn." Ash mumbled.

" I love you, too." I replied.

I turned over and kissed his lips. Before I could pull away, he kissed me again. We continued to kiss and only stopped to breathe. Ash turned over on his back so I was on top of him. I suddenly realized what was this was going to lead to but I really didn't care. We kissed each other showing our love. Our hands roamed, feeling each others skin.

" I think we should stop." Ash said out of nowhere.

" What?" I asked in disbelief.

" We have to stop, Dawn." he said again.

" No." I said.

" Yes." he said sitting up. I was now sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist.

" No." I slowly said. I snaked my arms around his neck. I looked deeply in his eyes.

" No, Dawn." he said turning his head and shutting his eyes.

" Ash, you know you want to." I said seductively in his ear.

He groaned and kept them close. I knew this was bound to work.

" Just think about it." I continued to whisper. " Me and you intertwined. Me screaming your name in your ear."

He cleared his throat and kissed my cheek.

" As much as I want that to happen, I can't let it. I just started sleeping in the same bed with you and now we're getting ready to have sex? C'mon now."

" Fine." I huffed. I got off of his lap and laid back down.

" But that sounded like a very good idea." he told me. And with we were off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up again only this time by myself. I made up the bed and went downstairs. The smell of pancakes, eggs, and sausages filled my nose. I made my way to the kitchen and gasped at the sight. There was Ash actually washing the dishes with breakfast on the table.

" Am I in some parallel universe?" I said jokingly. He jumped and almost dropped one of the dishes.

" No your not." he said drying his hands. " I case you haven't noticed today is a special day."

He walked past me and went to the hallway closet.

" Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I felt something large in my right hand and something small in my left. When he told me to open them, I almost screamed. It was a bouquet of red roses. In my left there was a navy blue box. I love getting presents. I opened the box after I set the roses down. It was a beautiful necklace. It had our initials surrounded by a heart.

" Thanks Ash. I love it." I said kissing his cheek.

" I also bought you a bear." he said scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously. He held it out for me to see. It was a brown bear holding a red heart the said I Love You in cursive.

I gave him a loving look. We were so close to kissing, until the phone rung. I sighed heavily and went to answer it.

" Good morning lovers!" May yelled into the video phone. " And Happy Valentines Day!"

" Happy Valentines Day to you too." I told her with a smile. " How are you and Brendan doing?"

" Just fine. Am I interrupting anything?" she asked with a smirk. I blushed and crossed my arms.

" No. But I bet you and Brendan have been real busy lately, haven't you?" I said this time with a smirk of my own. She blushed and looked surprised.

" No." she said quickly. " I have to go." And with that she hung up.

I shook my head and laughed. I walked back into the kitchen to find Ash sitting in a chair.

" Where were we?" I said as I grabbed his collar. We were about to kiss again, until the bell rung. I sighed with frustration.

" It's okay we'll finish this tonight." he whispered. He got up to go answer the door. I sat in the chair he was previously sitting in. I took a deep breath and released it. I was going to have my way one way or another.

**Sorry for the hold up. I had so much to do, but luckly it was snowing today so I got out of school early.**

**- Beautiful J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright!! Chapter 4!! There was one review that had me laughing. So this chapter is dedicated to that one review. This will be in Ash's POV.**

Now the tables have turned. One minute I want her and the next she wants me. I did not see that one coming. I could have done it with her last night, but I chose to have some fun with her. I'm going to get her back from all the times she teased me.

I took her out to dinner this evening. She giving me these looks that almost sent me over the edge. I felt like when we got home, I could relax. Boy was I wrong.

" Ash lets watch a movie." she said pulling on my arm. She turned off all the lights and sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her inviting me to sit down. While the commercials were on we talked.

"You know what I love about scary movies? The scenes." she said giving me a wink.

I was confused at first. I thought she meant when the killer was chasing after people trying to kill them, but when she went the chapter selection and clicked on scene 12, I knew exactly what she was talking about. A man and a woman were having heated sex. By now me and Dawn were laying on the couch. She started rubbing on my leg. I had to take deep breaths to control myself.

Dawn's hand made its way up my shirt. I closed my eyes and tried to restrain myself from jumping on her.

" Do you like it, Ash?" she said in sultry voice. I felt her get closer to my face. I could feel her breath on my face. The door bell rung. I'm so glad it did. I pushed Dawn off of me and ran towards the door. Soon enough, I landed on the floor. Dawn tackled me and now is on my back. She got up and ran. I got on my feet and whirled pass Dawn. She stuck her leg out and tripped me. I grabbed her legs so she fell. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Gary. Before I could utter a word, Dawn pushed out of her way.

" Hi Gary." Dawn said in a sweet voice.

" Hi Dawn. Am I interrupting something?" I heard him ask. I quickly got up and moved Dawn aside.

" No come on." I added before Dawn could say anything.

I stepped aside and let him pass. Dawn sent me a glare before walking pass me.

"_Ash. Your in for it tonight." _I thought as I shut the door.

**I know this is a very short chapter, but I was so ready to update.**

**-Beautiful Jade**


End file.
